


Competition

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [10]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 10 of 29 : CompetitionKyoko Sakura wants to win Sayaka's heart, and she will stop at nothing to do so.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Series: Femslash February 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to "dark" from day seven, but you can definitely read it as a standalone too! i am so tired i apologize. also no pigeons were harmed in the making of this fic

_ Give her something to live for. _

That isn’t so hard… is it? It just means Kyoko has to win her heart, wrench it away from that bastard Kamijou. She’d never liked him anyway. It would feel good to win.

She exhales, passes through the gates of the park. She’s doing this to win. Not because her heart twists painfully at the thought of Sayaka’s heart being broken. Her eyes fall on Sayaka, wearing normal clothes and not her magical girl outfit. Why would she be wearing her magical girl outfit? Snap out of it, Kyoko. Put your game face on. You’re a selfish, conniving bitch, and you’re going to take home the prize.

Sayaka isn’t smiling.

Suddenly, she doesn’t feel like being a bitch anymore.

This is going to be a long afternoon. Kyoko offers a wave she hopes is casual, and dread collects at the pit of her stomach. She doesn’t know how to flirt. She’s never been on a date. Isn’t she underdressed? Weren’t they supposed to be rivals? How is she supposed to win when she doesn’t know the rules? She can’t bring out her spear and throw it and just pierce Sayaka’s heart.

“Hey,” offers Miki uncertainly. “Listen, I was thinking—I don’t really… know why I agreed to this.”

No. No no no.

“I actually was thinking, maybe I should visit Kyousuke, since I have the time. He’s still in physical therapy, and I’m not really supposed to see him, but I think it would brighten his day if I—”

“It  _ won’t, _ ” huffs Kyoko, and she sees from Sayaka’s expression that she resents her for it. She’s losing. The date hasn’t even started and she’s losing. And it’s not like the stakes aren’t high. Homura sat her down the day before and detailed exactly what Sayaka’s fate would be if she kept focusing on Kamijou. And it hurt, it hurt so goddamn bad just thinking about it that a part of her wanted to give up entirely.

But she  _ wouldn’t _ give up. Not on Sayaka. She would win this. She would win her heart and her life. 

_ Focus on  _ me _ instead.  _ But she can’t say that, or it would look… bad, right? “Come on, you already said yes. So let’s get ice cream or…” Her eyes travel round the park, looking for anything else. “I dunno, do you like birds?”

Sayaka’s brow furrows. “Do I like  _ birds? _ ”

Kyoko flashes a fanged smile. “Yeah, you heard me.”

Slowly, the blue-haired girl smiles back, and a pink flush starts to settle on her cheeks. “I don’t really… like birds.”

And Kyoko, in a fit of daring, seizes Sayaka’s hand, because she’s never felt braver than when Sayaka looks at her with pink cheeks, like she isn’t a walking corpse but a real person. Like she’s got blood in her body and it’s pumping, driving them both to rocket to the moon and back. She’s restless. “Okay, let’s scare them away then.”

“Wha—”

But they’re already sprinting towards the pigeons picking at the grass for scraps of food. They’re domesticated enough that at first, they just cock their heads inquisitively, but Kyoko’s got a mad enough glint in her eye that they all soon panic, cooing and clucking as they scramble to escape. A laugh bubbles from Sayaka’s lungs, and the two of them stand on the other side of the field, slightly breathless.

“Why would you—you’re so mean, Sakura-san!”

Kyoko laughs. “But it cheered you up, right?” She taps the other girl’s cheek. “Every time you talk about Kamijou, you’re always frowning. Look, I’m not telling you to be selfish… but at least think about yourself once in a while.” She takes a candy bar out of the pocket of her jacket, breaks it in half, offers it to her date. “You gave your life away for him. Think about if you’re really willing to give up even more when he isn’t even thankful.” She watches carefully as she takes a bite, as chocolate and crisped rice crunch against her teeth.

Sayaka meets her gaze, unwraps the chocolate, and takes a bite.

Kyoko relaxes. “Look, if Madoka were over here, sayin’—you know, oh, there’s this guy, I made my wish for him and now he doesn’t want to see me anymore, you’d say…” She gestures imploringly.

“Dump his ass.”

She laughs, her eyes flashing brilliant red. “Exactl— _ Exactly! _ So dump his ass!”

Sayaka smiles again, and she still looks shy, but at least she’s listening. “I don’t know. I’ll think about it.”

The pigeons have settled down again, and Kyoko grabs her date’s hand once more. “Hey—let’s scare the pigeons again.”

Defeated, Sayaka responds: “You’re a monster.”

“I know.”

They run off together, hand in hand.


End file.
